Christmas Special
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: I want to share my Christmas spirit with this story.


_I want to share my Christmas spirit with this story. I don't own the characters and the songs._

* * *

_New York: Central Park_

The story happens between "Digimon: Worlds in Danger" and "Super Smash Bros Kombat Z". Caleb, Luke (who is watching from afar), the Digidestined, Tamers, wielders of the Legendary Warriors, DATS, the heroes from every game world, including Mickey, Donald, Goofy, some characters from Disney and some villains too, including Seth who is tied with ropes around his entire body. Except the troops from Tabuu.

"Ok, here we go." Mario said.

_***THE BEST CHRISTMAS OF ALL (DISNEY)***_

Gemini Cricket landed softly using his umbrella as the song has started.

**Toadsworth:** _Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow._

**May:** _Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe._

May kisses Matt in the cheek.

**Donkey Kong:** _We've finished our feasts._

**Goofy:** _Had the tastiest treats._

**Cosmo:** _But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete._

All started to sing.

**All:**_ Without true friends and families. And the memories we recall._

**Fox and Krystal: **_It's the love we share that fills the air._

**All:** _And makes this the best Christmas of all._

Diddy Kong pulled out bananas as gift for Donkey Kong.

**Diddy Kong:** _Something special underneath the tree._

**Acorns:** _We hope it fits you perfectly._

**Mickey: **_I'm making a wish on a sparkling light._

**Sora and Kairi:**_ But that's not what makes this a magical night._

**All:** _It's our true friends and families. And the memories we recall._

Bowser, Eggman and Dedede sang too near of the Digidestined, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sonic, Amy, Cosmo and Tails.

**Bowser, Eggman and Dedede: **_That we recall._

**All:** _It's the love we share that fills the air._

Pit took fly.

**All:**_ And makes this the best Christmas of all._

**Caleb, DemiVeemon, TK and Kari:** _It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best…_

Donald goes in front of the group.

**Donald:** _It's the best…_

**All: **_…Christmas of all._

Then an orchestra appeared. Everyone smiled.

_***WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS***_

And all started to sing other song.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year._

_We won't go until we've got some._

_And a time of good Cheer._

_Glad tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings we bring for you and your kin._

_We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Donald continues the song saying. "Hey, look I have brought it."

_Oh, give us some figgy pudding._

_Oh, give us some figgy pudding._

_Oh, give us some figgy pudding._

_And bring it right here._

Seth continues the song even if he is tied and humiliated by his defeat.

_And we won't go until we've got some. _

_We won't go until we've got some._

_We won't go until we've got some. _

_So, bring some out here._

Everyone continues the song.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings we bring, to you of good cheer._

_Christmas Time __is coming. It soon will be here._

Then TK calls. "C'mon, everybody!" And everyone resumes.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings to you, where ever you are._

_Glad tidings at Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year._

The spirit from Aria appeared at side of Caleb who streams a tear. She joined to the chorus too.

_And have a Merry-Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_***ENDS***_

Everyone ended as the fireworks appeared above them. From afar Luke watches with a smile.

"Well, at least the song sounds good. And that I don't sing." Luke said. Back with Caleb.

"Did you like it, Aria?" Caleb asked to the spirit from his girlfriend.

"Yes, I love it!" Aria said.

By other part, Sonic Prime is watching to the sky thinking about his friends.

"Hey, do you want join us?" Kari asked him.

"Yeah." Sonic Prime said and ruffles her hair.

With Mickey.

"Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Ha-ha! Merry Christmas, everybody!" Mickey said.

Everyone continued watching the fireworks.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_That was all. Season's Greetings._


End file.
